First Dance
by bonniereads
Summary: One-shot songfic! Derek sees Casey dancing, and can't help what he starts to feel for her afterwards. What happens when he gets the guts to actually go for it? (EDITED out lyrics to avoid copyright blah blah blah)


**One-shot Song Fic!**

**Edited out the lyrics in this one to avoid the copyright messages I keep getting. **

**Song: First Dance / Artist: Nevershoutnever!**

**Read A/N at bottom for my inspiration!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Derek knew she could dance. Especially since she never let anyone forget about those God forsaken recitals she went nuts over. She was pretty good at it, from what he heard. He'd caught her dancing a few times, but she never really caught his attention for too long.

That was until he heard Marti giggling downstairs, and he'd never pass up an opportunity to see his little sister laugh. Once he got downstairs, he couldn't stop watching.

Casey was wearing a tight shirt that revealed her belly, and was gracefully shaking her hips to some music. Marti, with the biggest smile he'd ever seen, tried her best to copy the moves of her oldest step sister. Casey would pause to instruct Marti playfully, and keep shaking her hips with the younger girl.

And Derek was mesmerized. Sure, he knew the female anatomy more than he knew of his own, but those hips…

* * *

He wanted to march down there and dance with the two of them, because it looked kind of fun. When he realized that this was pushing those boundaries of "feel good family moments", he backed away, continuing watching the scene.

He only kept his eyes on Casey, though. The way she bit her lips kind of made him realize that she wasn't that bad looking, really. She was quite beautiful. As prim and proper as she tried to let on she was, she was also quite goofy, whether she liked to admit it or not. Right now was one of those moments, because Derek knew she had a test to study for. It was their last semester of high school, after all. But instead of doing so, she would rather dance with the younger girl. He just wanted to dance with Casey.

All he could do was grin and shake his head, because it was all so damn cute. Soon enough, though, they finished. He left the room before either of them could notice he was there.

* * *

Months after that incident, they were in college. They rarely saw one another, but tonight was one of those nights where they just so happened to be at the same bar with their own group of friends.

They both felt they'd deserved a night out, because they had been working and studying so hard and rarely got opportunities like this to go out. It just so happened that they'd end up in the same place as the other.

It was weird for Derek to be around friends that he hardly knew. He missed Sam and Ralph to death. Awkward was the word to describe how he felt with these new people. Sure, they were fun to hang out with, but he was just so used to being around people who'd known him his whole life. They were all he had right now, and he was fine with that. He couldn't have chosen a better group of people to be around during his college life.

He then spotted her at the bar dancing with her friends, and he was reminded once again of that moment with his sister.

* * *

She looked so carefree. Why was she allowed to be so carefree and comfortable when he was there feeling so damn awkward with these people he was with? She was usually the one who had the hard time making new friends. People usually just flocked to him. What was happening?

But once he saw her, he had lost that awkward feeling, and was suddenly more confident. Seeing someone he knew made him feel better and a little stronger. He then wondered if he would've felt this had he seen anyone else that he knew. But the answer was no. He felt this good, because she was there. It was a little unsettling, but he liked this feeling.

Derek finished his drink, because he really wanted to go over and see her. She hadn't once looked his way, so he was sure she didn't even know he was there. With one quick glance at his friends, he let them know he was heading over there. They whooped as they saw the dancing girls on the other side of the bar that they'd all been secretly watching the whole time.

She noticed him walking over when he was halfway there. She couldn't help but smile, because he had that goofy grin on his face, and he was dancing crazy legs on the way over to her. She couldn't help but burst out laughing, but also dancing along with him, because what else was there to do? They'd both gone out to have a good time. It was okay that they did just that together, right?

While he did his crazy dance, she moved her hips in that way that first grabbed his attention.

Her friends were giggling, but also dancing with his friends, who had found the confidence to make their way over as well after seeing their friend walk over without a care.

Derek continued his own style of dancing, because it made her smile, and dammit, he wasn't about to let that change. That smile did funny things to him, but he liked it!

They took a break after a few songs, walking over to the bar. The others stayed on the dance floor, already put into couples by some weird coincidence.

They ordered their drinks, and when the bill came, Derek held up his hand to indicate that he was paying for hers. She just cocked an eyebrow up, because she was impressed. She'd never gotten him to pay for anything in the three and a half years they'd known one another. To say she was blown away was an understatement.

They caught up for a little while, because it had been a few months since they had talked to one another. It turned out that Casey was on the Queen's dance team, and that's where she knew all these girls from. He mentioned that he felt a little out of place meeting all these new people. She didn't laugh or scoff at him like he'd expected her to. If the roles were reversed, he would've found a way to mock her for being an outcast.

But Casey just gave him a sympathetic look, and told him she understood because she knew what it felt like to change schools and make new friends, and that was the only reason why it was so easy for her to do it a second time. She already knew how to approach new people from a completely different environment.

They heard loud laughter, and turned their heads to their friends. They were already tipsy and laughing their asses off. Casey only rolled her eyes, because this night wasn't meant for getting trashed, it was to have a nice night where they can get their minds off things.

Derek noticed the eye roll, and grinned, because he knew that drunk people annoyed Casey to no ends. Without thinking, he invited her over to his dorm. He knew his roommate was out for the next few days, on account of some family emergency.

When she cocked an eyebrow up at him, he quickly explained that talking to her didn't seem so horrible, so they should continue their conversation somewhere where they can actually catch up. She only shrugged, and leaped off her stool. She quickly told her friends where she was going, and left them a number to a cab company that can get them.

They made the short distance over to his dorm. She asked him for a change of clothes, because she was in a tight dress and heals. He just threw one of his t-shirts at her and a pair of his basketball shorts. She rolled her eyes, and quickly changed in his bathroom.

When she walked out, he was checking something on his laptop, and he looked up. The way she walked over to him was just as mesmerizing as the other times he'd watched her hips move. How did someone as klutzy as Casey McDonald walk with such grace?

When she sat on his bed next to him, and he didn't even put up a fight. That surprised both of them. She talked about her life in university. He actually liked listening to her talk, and that was weird to admit. Tonight was opening up a lot of new doors to their 'relationship'.

After a few hours of nonstop talking, she was cuddled next to him under his blanket. He couldn't complain, because he hadn't felt this warm since the last night he'd slept in his own house. And this was a different warm. A warm that a man would look for his whole life and often never find.

So he wrapped his arms around her, and held her to him, because as pathetic and weird as it sounded, he didn't want this to end.

* * *

When he woke up, she was gone. Of course she was gone, why would she stay? She was supposed to be his stepsister. How was it that Casey was the sane one now? He knew it was wrong to want something more of whatever it was that happened last night, but he was sure she might've felt it, too. She had to, because the old Casey would've scoffed in disgust and turned him down.

Maybe he was just reading too much into things. Perhaps she just wanted to catch up with him, because why wouldn't she? They're supposed to be family, and families are supposed to listen to one another.

Derek sighed, and threw his head back onto his pillow, the movement causing him to smell her perfume on the pillow next to him. He groaned, because he didn't need to feel like this.

Just then his phone went off. He grabbed for it, and stared at the name on the screen for a few seconds before he answered.

"Yeah, Case?"

"Hey! Sorry I left without saying bye. I had dance practice early, and didn't want to wake you up…" she actually sounded nervous.

"Oh, it's cool, Case, don't worry about it…" he sounded as nonchalant as he could.

"Do wanna like…have dinner or something soon? I really had a nice time last night with you, and all…" she was hesitant, because she wasn't sure if she was reading the signs right either.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll pick you up tonight at seven, yeah?" he tried to control the excitement in his voice, making himself sound as collected as possible.

"Sure, Der. I'll see you then." Her voice was soft, and she hung up.

Derek leaped off his bed, and did a victory dance. Because that's what started all of this. That one dance that kept him in his trance to Casey McDonald. He really couldn't contain his happiness, because she could've just moved on and forgotten they'd had a once in a lifetime bonding experience together, but no…she wanted to examine those feelings a little further and give him a chance. This could really be the start to something really great.

* * *

**Sorry about the editing the lyrics out, but I seriously have been getting a bunch of PMs about needing to erase the lyrics before someone reports me, and I really didn't want that because I like these stories too much. Anyhow, I think It still works without the lyrics anyhow.**

**Okay, so my friend and I always listen to Nevershoutnever together on our way home from wherever we are, because the drive back from any town where we live is usually like 30-45 minutes away.**

**This song came on, and it's really one of my favorites. I can listen to it over and over again. It's a super cute song, if you haven't heard it. A lot of Nevershoutnever's early stuff is super good, if you haven't heard any of his music.**

**Anyway, this song came up and it was on full blast, and i had a random Dasey-esque thought and decided to write this. I'm glad i did, too, because i usually write Derek down as a douche in a story, and this one, there were no bad guys. It was really fun for me to write:).**

**I hope y'all liked it. I actually have a bunch of ideas for more one-shots, so expect more in the future.**

**As for my story 'Dreaming of You', it may take a while to update, because i have horrible writer's block, but it'll come eventually. just not as soon as i'd like, lol.**

**Well please review, and let me know what you think!:)**


End file.
